


Not My Brother

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Step-Brothers, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's father marries Sebastian's mother, Sebastian makes it clear that he will never consider Kurt his brother...which ends up being a good thing for them later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Brother

Kurt starts looking at things to distract him from the event taking place in front of his eyes. He looks at the flowers. There’re so many – roses, gardenias, peonies, lilies – overflowing out of bulbous, Grecian-inspired urns, affixed to the ends of the pews, spread in bundles tied with raffia on the stairs and altar. He looks at the runner on the ground, a strip of white satin leading from the spot where he stands, down the aisle, and out the door. He feels like following it right now and escaping, but he’d get caught. Everyone’s watching. He’d never make it.

He turns his head slightly and peers at the literally hundreds of people who’ve shown up to celebrate this _blessed_ occasion - his father remarrying.

The colors decided upon (without his consultation) are white and gold, so the church is bedecked with white and gold ribbon, tied onto nearly anything that couldn’t move or run for its life beforehand (including himself, a band of it on his right upper arm). Even though Kurt is not a huge fan of places of worship, he has to admit everything looks beautiful. The profusion of flowers is beautiful. Dressed in a vintage Vera Wang wedding gown, his soon-to-be stepmom looks beautiful. Even his dad looks…well, his dad looks handsome. Men can definitely be beautiful, but Burt Hummel was not one of those men. He had a certain rugged, salt-of-the-earth quality that could be described as attractive, but that’s as far as Kurt will go.

The whole scene in front of him, from the decorated altar to the glowing couple, is picturesque, romantic, like a snap-shot from Bridal Bazaar.

And as much of a sucker as Kurt is for this sort of thing, he is not okay with it.

Kurt never expected this day would come. His father getting remarried? Has Kurt been asleep this whole time because when did that even become a possibility? On top of that, his father is committing two major taboos.

First of all, he’s marrying Kurt’s school teacher. (From two grades ago, but that’s semantics. They started dating while Kurt was still a student in her class.)

Second, his dad is marrying the mother of the one boy in school that Kurt barely tolerates – Sebastian Smythe. Their parents marrying probably wouldn’t be so bad if they could still live in separate houses (ha-ha, yeah, right) but they made the decision to move to the Smythe family estate. Kurt won’t be forced to change schools or anything, but he likes his old house. He doesn’t want to leave his basement bedroom, their redecorated breakfast nook…his mother’s garden.

This is all his father’s fault. He took a simple lunch date at Breadstix two years ago and turned it into a disaster.

Kurt gazes at the bride and groom two steps above him, pledging their lives to one another – but not just _their_ lives, the lives of innocent children as well. Kurt frowns, hoping his father might see, might realize for a moment how _not_ thrilled Kurt is with this. But neither husband nor wife have taken their eyes off one another since this whole shebang began. They look so happy, so in love.

Kurt sighs. He shouldn’t be upset about this. That isn’t fair. Kurt will be eighteen before he knows it, and on his way to college. He can’t begrudge his father this bit of joy. Besides, technically Kurt will only have to live with them for the next six years.

Maybe in that time Kurt can find a degree of happiness in this, too.

Kurt peeks over at the boy standing beside him, fulfilling his role as Man-of-Honor, while Kurt gets to be his father’s Best Man. Maybe Sebastian isn’t his favorite person in the world. Frankly, he comes right above cauliflower on the list of things Kurt wants to catapult into the sun, and cauliflower is third from the bottom of that list. But maybe this can be the turning point in their lives, the thing that brings them together - changes their hearts, so to speak.

And he _does_ kind of look handsome in his tuxedo.

Sebastian feels Kurt staring and shifts his gaze to look at him. He gives Kurt a quick once-over, then rolls his eyes away.

Kurt does the same.

Change of heart? Maybe not.

Kurt vaguely hears something about _husband and wife_ , and looks at his father in time to catch him and Sebastian’s mother kiss.

Kurt’s jaw drops. He can’t help it. This happened. It _just_ happened. His father got married.

From off to his right, Kurt hears a choked-off gasp, as if something more was meant to be said, but the words bitten back by better judgement, relegated to a single breath. Kurt switches his focus and sees Sebastian staring at the couple in front of them, still kissing long beyond what feels comfortable for the two boys.

“Your father kissed my mother,” Sebastian utters in disbelief. He says it like an insult, and Kurt tries to think of an insult to throw back, but he can’t. He feels the same way.

“I guess,” Kurt says, “that makes us…brothers.”

This time Sebastian scoffs out loud. He leans sideways to talk to Kurt in a way that their parents won’t hear.

“My mother might have married your dad, Hummel,” Sebastian says bitterly, “but that will _never_ make you my brother.”

Kurt mimics Sebastian’s scoff, only louder and with more distaste. He probably should be offended by that remark, but he honestly couldn’t care less.

“For once, something we agree on,” Kurt says, sticking his nose in the air.

_Six years later_

“Come on, Kurt, Goddammit!” Sebastian growls, frustratingly close to reaching an orgasm. “You keep missing it! Harder!”

“I could,” Kurt growls back, “if you would bend down farther and let me get up your ass!” Kurt plants a hand square between Sebastian’s shoulder blades and shoves his face down into his pillow, changing angles, giving him the chance to go deeper.

“Oh, yeah,” Sebastian moans in a slightly higher voice. “That’s it. That’s the spot.”

Sebastian groans long and loud with relief. Kurt chuckles as Sebastian melts beneath him, incomprehensible moans replacing his constant bitching and complaining. When the familiar shuddering in his lower body starts, Kurt knows Sebastian’s there, and he gives himself permission to let go.

“Jesus, Sebastian,” Kurt moans, cumming inside him. “It sure as hell took you long enough.”

When this started a year ago, they had opted to forgo condoms seeing as they were both virgins, and so far, monogamous. Kurt knows that’s considered taboo, but their whole relationship started with taboos. He’s not going to pick nits over one more.

Sebastian flops down on his back on the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him and kissing him hard. Kurt laughs into it, struggling to catch his breath. Sebastian always does this, waits until Kurt is breathless and then kisses him until he’s nearly unconscious. Sebastian stops when he feels Kurt push him away, giving in because he doesn’t want Kurt to go too far.

They lay on Sebastian’s bed, side by side, and Sebastian shakes his head.

“Thank God,” he pants, “I never…considered you…my brother.”

Kurt nods in agreement, looking at Sebastian through the sweaty clumps of bangs hanging down into his eyes.

“For once,” he says in an equally breathless voice, “something we agree on.”


End file.
